


Eat Up!

by ValeryKae (valorikei)



Series: Clyde x Kenny [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Aprons, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Sex, VK Drabs, clenny, kenny is the bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/ValeryKae
Summary: It's their first anniversary and Kenny wants to get a good head start. / Clenny morning sex whoop whoop





	Eat Up!

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a request on tumblr! If you'd like to request something, my blog is valerykae ! Thanks for reading!

"Wakey wakey, sunshine, got your eggs an' bakey here for you," a singsong voice cooed into Clyde's ear, pulling him up from a fleeting dream that wasn't nearly as interesting as the smell of freshly buttered toast and crispy bacon. He grunted slightly, pawing at his ear to push Kenny aside enough for him to roll over, the sheets snagging around his hips. A lengthy yawn later and he finally opened his eyes, blinking a couple times to clear them before Kenny leaned over into his line of vision with a lopsided smirk. Clyde grinned sleepily, accepting the kiss Kenny dropped down onto his lips.

"Mmh,  _damn_  that smells good," Clyde moaned softly, his voice strained from a long night of sleep, groggy in the cutest way. Kenny settled down on the edge of the small bed, tray in hand and- dressed in nothing but a frilly, ridiculously pink apron with a heart shaped top and poofy, lace-lined skirt. Clyde's jaw hit the ground, his eyes blown wide to drink in his boyfriend's choice of morning attire. "Woah! Kenny?" he gasped, the name a question enough. Kenny giggled, hiding the laugh behind his hand as he scoot a little closer. The movement revealed that, yup, he really was wearing  _nothing_  but an apron.

"Mornin', champ," Kenny repeated, arching his back a little bit in a striking pose for his lover, loving the way Clyde brazenly ogled him. He shifted, pausing at a few picturesque tiltings of his head so that Clyde could get a glimpse at all his best angles, smiling coyly as he modeled for his boyfriend. "How's my Clydey-boo today?"

"Uhhhhh," Clyde replied, his jaw still slack with a little bit of drool starting to pool up in the corner of his mouth. As much as he adored the way Kenny looked in his cutesy little get up, the smell of food was still far too distracting. He looked away, giving Kenny a chance to scoot a little bit closer.

"Hungry?" Kenny purred, selecting a strip of bacon between two pinched fingers, dangling the succulent cut in front of Clyde's face. Clyde laughed breathily, the sounds nothing more than little grunts of eagerness as his eyes honed in on the meat in front of him. On cue, his stomach rumbled for a bite, making him wince shyly and glance up to Kenny's face, wondering if his boyfriend would mock him for his body's embarrassing honesty. Kenny only grinned, holding the strip up over Clyde's head. "Say, 'Aaaaahhhn~!'" he instructed with a sneaky little grin, Clyde obediently tipping his head back.

"Aaaaahhhh," he moaned as he opened up his mouth, Kenny slowly lowering the bacon strip into Clyde's mouth with a devious, playful grin. He brushed the piece along Clyde's tongue before letting go of it, Clyde laughing a little bit as his hands reached up reflexively to prevent it from falling out of his mouth. He chewed, not even being decent enough to swallow before speaking again. "Mmph, tha's fuggin' good!"

"Yeah, you like putting my meat in your mouth, baby?" Kenny teased sweetly, holding up another strip from his platter. Clyde nodded vigorously, which clearly meant he didn't quite get the innuendo, and that only made Kenny snicker more as he finger-fed his cute boyfriend. "Yeah, you eat that juicy meat right up, got plenty of it for you right here, mm, yeah, suck on it more…" he grinned, letting his voice drop low as Clyde's blush bloomed up his face.

"D-dude! Kenny! Oh my  _god_ ," Clyde whined out of embarrassment, and maybe he wasn't quite so innocent as even now with his red face he was grinning. Kenny giggled, adjusting his apron straps so that the thick fabric bands carelessly slipped down his shoulders.

"Aw, whaaaat?" he coyly cooed, loving the way Clyde's gaze instantly locked onto his bare skin. Clyde was like an open book for Kenny, not a single emotion hidden in his face and his eyes giving away all of his perverted thoughts. An open book? More like the centerfold of a porno mag, to be perfectly honest. "Don't you wanna just eat me up? Oh,  _oooops_ , I mean, eat my food?"

"Uhhh- uh huh," Clyde swallowed, a nervous edge starting to come to his face. Kenny didn't even have to look down to know the effect he was having on his boyfriend. Still grinning, Kenny wiggled again, the straps now limp against his biceps, the heart shaped top slipping down far enough to still be a tease without revealing the best bits. Clyde gulped once more, slowly reaching out and letting his hand caress the sloping dip of Kenny's hip as it transitioned from his back to his ass.

"You're so cute," Kenny praised, placing a piece of bacon between his teeth before leaning in for his boyfriend. Clyde took his cue, pressing up and catching the other end between his own teeth, the two locking gazes as they nibbled their way in towards the center, Kenny moaning softly when their lips touched, and then continued to touch. Clyde squeezed his hip and scoot himself a little closer, brushing his tongue up against Kenny's teeth in request for entry, which Kenny eagerly granted. Making out while tasting of both bacon and morning breath was a pretty weird if not insanely erotic feeling, and both of them eagerly went in for seconds, thirds, fourths, until Kenny had shoved Clyde back down to the pillows, sprawling out on top of him with only his cute apron separating his nude skin from Clyde's six years-old pajamas he had insisted on keeping from freshman year of highschool.

"Ah-" Clyde managed to gasp when he finally succumbed and pulled away for a full breath of air, Kenny sliding up against a soft mound hiding under the blankets. He smirked eagerly, pressing his weight down a little more until Clyde made that whimpering noise again, hiding his face slightly. "Kenny- Jesus, I just woke up-" his boyfriend protested, his head flopping back when Kenny purposefully reached between them, rubbing his hand over the blankets.

"Yeah, you looked so fuckin' cute, all passed out and shit, made me a lil' eager, what can I say?" Kenny teased, Clyde gnawing on the back of his hand to better control the volume of his whiny protests. His other hand gripped Kenny's shoulder tightly as what had been just morning wood swelled to something a little more incessant. "Are you complaining 'cuz I woke you up from a fun dream?"

Clyde squeaked behind his hand, those adorable brown eyes popping open in surprise when Kenny shoved his hand into his pants, easily pushing the blankets and waistband aside. The yelp transitioned into an elongated groan of bliss, Kenny's expert hand massaging him to hardness. "Oh,  _fuuuck_ , Kenny," he gasped, before bucking his hips up to meet Kenny's rhythmically squeezing hand, his boyfriend starting to kiss his squishy cheeks one before the other.

"Yeah, honey bear?" Kenny purred into his ear before taking the lobe between his teeth, letting his legs slip to either side of Clyde's pudgy body, his boyfriend's thick arms finally deciding they wanted to participate too. Clyde hugged Kenny to his chest, kissing him sloppily again with little grunts of effort here and there.

"You feel good," Clyde melted into putty in Kenny's hand, which was cute and all, but Kenny had bigger plans for this morning, and day in general. He sat up again, one side of his apron completely slipped free to show off the nipple ring he was still very proud of.

"Wanna know what'll feel even better?" he smirked, Clyde's doey eyes blinking curiously as he straightened and started to turn, his boyfriend's cock twitching with excitement as he swung his lower half around. He sat heavily on Clyde's tummy, his backside completely bare except for the loose ribbon he'd tied the straps of his apron into. Gnawing on his lower lip, Kenny reached back and spread an asscheek aside, the glistening lube around his puckered hole catching the morning light and all of Clyde's attention. "Breakfast wasn't the only thing I prepared for you, stud."

"Holy shit,  _Kenny_ ," Clyde moaned appreciatively, having always had such a way with words when he was beside himself with arousal. Smirking greedily, Kenny sat up and positioned himself carefully, shivering with pained delight as his boyfriend's cock breached his sphincter. Clyde yelped and smacked both hands to the sheets, gripping them hard as an outlet for the insane pleasure that jolted up his spine. Kenny tossed his head back with a breathy sigh when he finally bottomed out, glancing over one shoulder with his bedroom eyes to see just how well his boyfriend was handling being swallowed whole by his ass.

All things considered, Clyde seemed to be handling it quite well.

"H'oh my god," Clyde panted heavily, a sweaty hand smacking to Kenny's hip before squeezing him tightly. Kenny chuckled at his expense and gladly raised up a little bit, drawing out a keening moan just for Clyde, relishing in that adorably delightful look on his boyfriend's round face as he dragged Clyde along in his ride. Clyde's eyebrows were knit and worried together, his little teeth visible from where he bit down on his lower lip, his whole expression brought right up to the edge of pleasure.

"Want it?" Kenny stilled with just the tip of Clyde inside, not having long to wait for Clyde's over-eager plea for more. He slammed himself down, Clyde bucking up with a pained gasp.

"Yeah! Yeah, Kenny, oh fuck, yeah," Clyde babbled on, both of his strong hands gripping Kenny's hips now as he forcibly ground his boyfriend down on him. A noise caught in Kenny's throat as he tossed his face up to look at the ceiling, his hands reaching up to fondle at his chest and nipple ring.

"Yeah?" Kenny teased once more, distractedly noting that the rest of his breakfast in bed meal had been forgotten just next to them. He bounced on Clyde for a minute more, a full year of practice with his boyfriend giving him enough experience with his dick to efficiently abuse his prostrate in any position. "Fuccck…. Hey Clyde, don't let that food go to waste, okay? I wanna watch you eat it when I fuck you after this."

"H-holy shit, Kenny," Clyde grunted, sitting up fully now. He wrapped those bear arms Kenny loved so much around his boyfriend's smaller frame, man-handling his chest with effortful little noises with each rolling buck of his hips. Kenny rolled his neck aside, offering the skin for Clyde to nibble on. "I'm gonna- fuck, I'm gonna eat  _you_ ," he growled, but his voice sounded more embarrassed and pouty than threatening. His hands groped and molested his sweet boyfriend all over, Kenny loving every second of it as thrust after thrust nearly shot him over the moon. He struggled to hold on, doing his best to keep it in, but with Clyde at his back there was nothing he could do to keep from spilling himself without even being stroked all over the inside of his apron.

Clyde bit down hard, Kenny yelping as he started to buck even more roughly into him, very shortly after managing to get off as well, shooting his load right up into Kenny's willing body. "O-oh, oh fuck," Clyde melted, his arms going limp before the rest of him just flopped back, thoroughly spent and exhausted even though he'd only been awake for at most ten minutes. "Fuck… babe…"

"Hnnn-mh," Kenny hummed as he slid up off of Clyde, smiling at his boyfriend's softening cock when it fall back to its resting state. He rolled over, feeling sticky and wonderful, avoiding his food plate as he leaned up to kiss Clyde's cheek. "My turn in like, five?"

"D-dude, let me recover at least," Clyde panted, but that intrigued glint in his eye was all the permission Kenny needed. He slung an arm over Clyde's chest, pressing another few kisses to his face as they cuddled. "You're not gonna make me wear the apron too, are you?"

Kenny snorted, reaching back and finally undoing the knot that been digging into his back. A little annoying, but the cute bow had been worth it. "No, but you better not waste my anniversary breakfast," he teased, Clyde humming and shutting his eyes, an arm patting Kenny's back to keep him pressed close.

They snuggled for a moment, before Clyde's eyes snapped open. "W-wait, it's our anniversary? I totally forgot! Oh shit, I'm sorry! I didn't get you anything!" he panicked, trying to sit up. Kenny kept him pinned though, pressing a palm to his chest.

"You didn't have to, babe. You're the only thing I'll ever want. Happy one year, big boy! - I'm still fucking you after this, though."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me a review if you enjoyed this! Your feedback means the world to me!


End file.
